


People of the Tracks

by LadyAleister



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kind of Poetry, Nonfiction, Poetry, Short, Small Towns, Writing Exercise, a huge rant tbh, this was literally my college homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAleister/pseuds/LadyAleister
Summary: We'll show them one day. It will be too late for the others. They won’t be able to see behind their own stench.





	People of the Tracks

Elementary-aged children will run across the main road of town, always unsupervised, jaywalking, and trying to get killed. The slutty teenage girls you know drop out of school because they’re always banged up, by the age of twenty-four they have four or more kids. The boys are kicked right out, they disappear so suddenly, sent to alternative school for the most minor of things.

The men dress to impress, they use the money they get from selling drugs. The women are only seen as objects to be used for satisfaction. There will be reasons why people will be excluded from the group.

You’re white, you’re not rich, you work in fast food, you went to the public school instead of the private school. If your last name isn’t Durance, Sapp, DeLoach, Nesmith or Lane, forget your worth.

There will be policemen across the street, at my house the next day, and at my job the next week. We fight everywhere we go. In our yards, in the store, and at church. There is so much reason behind the discord. You just cannot see it from behind a closed door. There is only hope for some of us, but there are still things to be fighting for in silence.

We’ll show them one day. We will show them that you don’t have to confine to the non-spoken rules.

Only when that happens, this place will turn upside down.

Get the hospital shut down for killing your best friend’s dad. Sue the school system for destroying lives. Welcome opportunities other than killing chickens just to get by.

When kids graduate from high school, ten of them will go to college and try to do something with their lives.

It will be too late for the others.

They won’t be able to see behind their own stench.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to write something for my Creative Writing college class, and we had a nonfiction project. This is very personal to me, and it is based on the town in which I live. There are real events in this.


End file.
